


Dreamer

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: When you can't have what you want, you look for other outlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 6th, 2007.

He pushed the green tights down and fisted his cock, finally giving in to the urge to touch after teasing himself. He pumped a few times, pretending the gloved hand stroking him was someone else’s.

A dark, brooding someone else with a fondness for bats.

Once hand pushed up underneath the red tunic and rubbed across his pale chest. What would those thick, black gloves feel like? He’d felt them on him before, but never like that. He’d wondered for so long that it was almost as if he’d felt it, he’d imagined it so many times.

More fantasy as he stroked his cock harder, Batman’s strong hand on him, always, never just his own. On the roof, in the Batmobile, wherever the mood struck. Maybe leaning against the Batsignal, the commissioner catching them in the act as he sucked off Batman, his bare knees scraping on the rough surface of the roof as his mouth worked on that giant cock.

And that, that was it, he came all over himself, on his stomach and tunic and gloves. The red, white, and green went so well together.

And he should know.

Joker peeled off the soiled costume, the red t-shirt, green gloves, and green tights thrown in the trash. He stood in front of the mirror to wash the green paint from around his eyes, the shade darker than his shock of hair. He knew he’d never be Robin, knew he’d never be the object of Batman’s affection, the receiver of those loving glances, no matter how hard he tried.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream.


End file.
